


Time Of Death: 04:53am

by multifandomed19



Series: Time Of Death [1]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Character Death, Death, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Suicide, all text is speech, speech, trigger warning, tw, tw MAJOR character death, tw character death, tw death, tw not a happy ending, tw suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomed19/pseuds/multifandomed19
Summary: Something happened in the days after Rory left Truncheon in 6x18 The Real Paul Anka
Series: Time Of Death [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649071
Kudos: 5





	Time Of Death: 04:53am

**Author's Note:**

> Major TW: suicide  
> Please do not read if you are triggered by this topic  
> Helpful links are in the notes at the end of the fic  
> All text is speech unless in between asterisks

*phone rings*

Hello?

Luke? It’s Jess.

Hi, Jess. How you doing? You okay?

I’m fine, Uncle Luke. Don’t panic.

Well I did just see you two days ago and now you’re calling me. Of course I’m going to panic.

I’m fine. Promise. I just wanted to thank you. For everything. You did so much for me and gave me so many chances. I want you to know how grateful I am.

You’re family, Jess. Of course I would do anything for you.

Thanks, Luke. But I still needed you to know because I certainly never acted grateful.

You were a kid who grew up too fast. Obviously you were going to be kind of an ass to someone you barely knew and had to suddenly live with.

I was worse than that and you know it.

*laughs* Are you sure you’re alright? You sound weird.

I’m fine. Just had a few too many and got a bit soppy. Well I gotta go. But thank you. Really.

Alright. You take care of yourself and come and visit some time. I know Stars Hollow ain’t your favourite place but I think that they secretly miss their town hoodlum.

Ummm...I’ll try but I don’t have much time.

At least keep in touch. Don’t be a stranger.

Bye, Uncle Luke

*laughs* See ya, Jess.

-

911\. What’s your emergency?

My roommate. I found him unconscious on the bathroom floor surrounded by empty bottles of pills and alcohol.

Okay sir. Can you tell me your address and what he has taken? I’ll get an ambulance to you as soon as I can.

-

21 year old male. Found unconscious by his roommate in their hotel bathroom. Has taken a concoction of pills including paracetamol, Zoloft and Xanax. Not sure about the others yet. He has also taken a bottle of vodka, a bottle of whiskey and a number of beers.

-

Chris?

Rory? What are you doing here? How did you know? I haven’t even called Luke yet?

Know what? What do you mean? What’s going on?

What are you doing here?

My boyfriend was in an accident. They brought him here. Now will you please tell me what’s going on?

Jess.

What about Jess?

He...he...

CHRIS?! WHAT HAPPENED TO JESS?!

I think he tried to kill himself.

WHAT?!

We were kind of on a trip. A guy’s weekend, I guess. Jess decided he wanted to go to New York so we came with him. We went to some bar. Matt started flirting with some girl and...oh my god! Matt! I have to call him! And Luke!

NO! You’ve got to tell me what happened!

Jess was suddenly gone. I though he went to get more drinks or went to the restrooms or outside for a smoke but he didn’t come back and he wasn’t answering his phone so I went back to the hotel to see if he was there and...I gotta call Matt. Can you call Luke?

-

Hello?

Luke? It’s Rory.

Rory? What time is it? Why are you calling?

I know it’s late and you’re on that trip with April but I need you to come to New York Presbyterian.

Why? Rory, what’s going on? Is your mom...

Mom’s fine. It’s...it’s Jess.

What do you mean “it’s Jess”?

He’s in the hospital.

WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!

I...I can’t...just get here...please.

I’m on my way. I’ll be there as soon as I can.

-

This is all my fault. If I hadn’t shown up and then just left...

I knew he sounded off when he called but I didn’t think...

We should’ve known something was wrong when he wanted to up and leave for New York...

He barely even wanted us to go with him but we thought it would be fun...

BLUE TEAM TO ICU! BLUE TEAM TO ICU!

What’s happening?!

Ma’am please.

What’s going on?! That’s my nephew in there!

Sir -

*long beep*

*silence*

Stop compressions. Time of death: 04:53am.

*anguished scream*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story
> 
> If you are struggling with suicidal thoughts, here are some links and phone numbers to organisations that can help
> 
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines
> 
> https://www.itv.com/thismorning/suicide-prevention-helplines
> 
> https://www.samaritans.org/
> 
> https://suicidepreventionlifeline.org/talk-to-someone-now/
> 
> https://www.nhs.uk/conditions/suicide/
> 
>   
> If you are in immediate danger, please call the emergency service number for you country


End file.
